Except Me
by YouFoundMeAgainXx
Summary: 4 weeks after Luke left, Franky finds herself pregnant. He comes back into her life, but will he stay? Franky/Luke – FLUKE. - Chapter 3 Up Now! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Skins- Except Me – Chapter 1

Franky/Luke

Set in 6x04

Disclaimer: I don't own Skins. This is purely for the enjoyment of its fans, created by a fan.

**Author's note:** I don't condone violence in any relationship and this purely a work of fiction. Hope everyone enjoys! Thanks taking the time to read and reviews are greatly appreciated!

**WARING**: Abuse and violent and sexual in this chapter.

What an adorable nickname he gives her "flyweight" I want a nickname like that.

**Plot**: 4 weeks after Luke left, Franky finds herself pregnant. He comes back into her life, but will he stay? Franky/Luke – FLUKE.

* * *

><p><span>Franky POV<span>

"Who are you talking to?" Luke paused for a moment, "am I tripping?" Luke asked.

"Im not talking to anyone." I said, "we`re on the sofa, you`re tripping." I said, trying to cover up who I was talking to.

Luke slammed my head against the head-rest, and threw my phone out of the window.

"Dont lie to me, franks." Luke said.

"Im sorry, Luke." I said.

Luke turned into the drive way and pushed me out of the car.

"Im sorry, franks I can't lose you." Luke said.

"Luke your hurting me!" I screamed, he moved away from me smiled, he was enjoying this.

"Im sorry franks, I snapped." Luke said honestly.

"Come on." I said, pulling his hand, moving him into the flat.

Luke opened the door letting me into the flat, I pulled him into me.

I moaned into him, he pulled me towards him.

"Luke." I moaned.

"Franks." He moaned down my ear.

We pulled off each other's clothes; he gently touched the side of my face. I nodded.

He slowly lined his hips to mine and slowly went inside. He started to move further into me.

Luke pulled me into a kiss.

"Feels right." Luke whispered, "Fucking right."

I moaned against his body, as he against me, he found his release, and I moaned into his ear.

Luke pulled me into one last kiss.

I awoke to find Luke smoking.

"Im going to meet the boy's today franks." He said, I nodded "I'll see you later." Winking at me.

I nodded.

"But you're not just any girl are you?" he asked, I smiled at him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC<strong>_

_**So was it good? Review and comment please.**_

_**A/N: Thanks for reading,**_


	2. Chapter 2

Skins- Except Me – Chapter 2

Franky/Luke

Set in 6x04

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Skins. This is purely for the enjoyment of its fans, created by a fan.

**Author's note:** I don't condone violence in any relationship and this purely a work of fiction. Hope everyone enjoys! Thanks taking the time to read and reviews are greatly appreciated!

**WARING**: Abuse and violent and sexual in this chapter.

What an adorable nickname he gives her "flyweight" I want a nickname like that.

**Plot**: 4 weeks after Luke left, Franky finds herself pregnant. He comes back into her life, but will he stay? Franky/Luke – FLUKE.

My Fav Quote: You make my brain cum, my heart jump and my prick hard. In love with Luke/Joe x

* * *

><p><strong>Franky POV<strong>

We walked out to the car, he pushed me into the car, and my head banging across it, there was going to be a burse.

"Luke." I said loudly.

"Shut up franks." Luke said.

"Stop!" I said, "You can't keep doing this!"

"Franks, we have to do this!"Luke said.

"No, you do not me." I said, furiously at him.

Luke stepped forwards toward me; I stepped back, almost immediately.

"Franks." Luke said, quietly, he held out his hand for me to hold.

I stepped forward, and took his hand. I stepped into his embrace, he tugged the back of my hair back, I grunted.

"Franks, you need this!" Luke said furiously.

"No you need this!" I screamed, he smiled at me.

"Maybe I do, franks." Luke paused, "what do you want me to say that I love you? You're the yin to my yang?" Luke questioned.

"No, that you shouldn't be like this!" I screamed, "That maybe you even like me?" Luke smile fell.

"Franks you know how I feel about you." Luke said.

"No, I dont! You never talk about it." I said at him furiously.

"Franky, I dont like pussying about, so why are you doing this?" Luke asked.

"Because..." I began to say, I was already on the verge of crying.

"No, Franks." Luke said, demandly.

"Luke, you can't leave me!" I said.

"I dont need you franks." Luke screamed.

"We dont owe anybody, anything remember?" I asked Luke.

"Franky, nothing happened, hit`n`run couldn't handle it." Luke said honestly.

"Dont be like this, you were the one that found me!" I screamed at him.

"Yeah?" Luke asked stepping forward towards me, I expected a hit, but he gently touched the side of my face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC<strong>_

_**So was it good? Review and comment please.**_

_**A/N: Thanks for reading,**_


	3. Chapter 3

Skins- Except Me – Chapter 3

Franky/Luke

Set in 6x04

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Skins. This is purely for the enjoyment of its fans, created by a fan.

**Author's note:** I don't condone violence in any relationship and this purely a work of fiction. Hope everyone enjoys! Thanks taking the time to read and reviews are greatly appreciated!

**WARING**: Abuse and violent and sexual in this chapter.

What an adorable nickname he gives her "flyweight" I want a nickname like that.

**Plot**: 4 weeks after Luke left, Franky finds herself pregnant. He comes back into her life, but will he stay? Franky/Luke – FLUKE.

My Fav Quote: You make my brain cum, my heart jump and my prick hard. In love with Luke/Joe x

* * *

><p><strong>Franky POV<strong>

"Franks." He said, "Look at me."

"I can't." I said honestly.

"Why?" Luke asked.

"Because you`re scaring me." I said.

"Franky, Franky" Luke paused, "Franks?"

I looked at him, he seemed sad.

"Luke?" I asked, moving my hand towards his.

"Franks." He said in a whisper.

"No, Luke." I said.

"Franks, we have to do this!" Luke said demandly.

"No, Luke you have to do this not me." I said.

"fine." Luke said, lighting his spliff.

"Stop it; we have to talk about this, when you're on a clear head." I said, looking at him.

"That's never going to happen." Luke said honestly.

"Well it should." I said, taking the spliff away from him.

"Franks!" he shouted.

Luke brought his hand around my head and pulled my hair, causing me to mean.

"I know, everything, about you franks." Luke said, "Dont forget that."

"I can't." I said, "You're always here!"

"Anyone, would think you dont want me franks." Luke said, "Come on." He said, dragging me into the bedroom, I started to hit him.

"That's my girl." He said, pulling me into the bedroom.

"Come on then." I said.

"Where you from killer." He asked, "where you from?"

I pulled him into a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC<strong>_

_**So was it good? Review and comment please.**_

_**A/N: Thanks for reading,**_


End file.
